


Letters of Love

by captain_americano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anonymity, Awkward, Cute, Fluff, High School AU, Love Letters, M/M, a little bit of, cuteness, not much else tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel receives some anonymous love letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters of Love

**Author's Note:**

> My second "living vicariously through fictional characters" fic. And they're gonna keep coming, especially since they only take me about a half hour to write. Maybe I should make a series. Hah. Enjooooy! :)

_Castiel Novak is a cutie-patootie!_

Castiel blushed as he stared intently at one of two pieces of paper he found in his locker that absolutely did not belong to him. He shook his head and re-folded the note before slipping it into his pocket and moving on to the second piece of paper.

_Jesus Christ I cannot believe I just said that. I really wish I'd taken another couple of seconds before putting that note in your locker. I swear I'm hella manly. And I know you are too. You're not a cutie-patootie. ~~You're a hot piece of ass.~~ Sorry. You're mind-gooily attractive. Whatever. Sorry._

Castiel frowned at the second note. They both had the same, somewhat familiar handwriting that he just could not place. Not that it mattered, really. Whoever left these notes in his locker was most likely making fun of him. It wouldn’t be the first time that shy, nerdy, gay Castiel was on the receiving end of an excruciatingly embarrassing prank.

Still, he slipped the second note in his pocket alongside the first and made his way to food tech, knowing for all the world that while his cooking partner, Dean, was an annoying jock; he could whip up a mean pastry and didn't let anyone give him shit for it.

+

Castiel had almost completely forgotten about the notes by the time the third one appeared, falling like an autumn leaf out of his art book. He immediately bristled -- someone had been looking at his art; his most personal thoughts that had been translated onto paper! He cooled down as he read the note, though.

_I swear I wouldn't look at your art without your permission. I barely even had to open the book to get the note in. Well, I'm assuming, because I'm writing this before the note-placing--you get the idea. I don't know I'm writing this. It's not like you're too intimidating to approach or whatever. You're, like, the nicest guy in the world. Way too good for me. You make my brain go all bleeeuuwuusays. Yanno? No? Okay… Sorry._

Castiel let out a breath of laughter. This person seemed sweet and funny. He twirled the note around in his hands for a moment before turning to his best friend, Charlie.

"You're good at hacking computers, but can you hack this for me?" He asked quietly, handing the red-head the note. Charlie opened the letter and a smug smile played across her face.

"Huh, so he actually got the balls to do it," she mused, grinning as she handed the note back to Castiel.

"What? Who?" Castiel demanded, staring at the messy handwriting. Charlie just chucked, and Castiel let out a whine, "Tell me, Charles!"

"Not gonna happen, kiddo. I value my handmaiden too much," she smirked at her artbook, avoiding Castiel's stare.

"Handmaiden? What on earth are you talking about?" Castiel groaned.

"Nothin'," Charlie shrugged innocently. "I'll tell him 'message received' though, shall I?"

+

"Hey, Cas," Dean slunk up beside Castiel while he was swapping books from his bag to his locker. He hadn't received any notes that week and wondered if his conversation with Charlie had put whoever it was off.

"Dean," Castiel acknowledged, somewhat confused as to why the jock was talking to him outside of the kitchen, where they had been forcefully paired.

"I was wonderin' if I could ask for a huge favour?" Dean asked, smiling pleasantly at Castiel.

Castiel eyed him warily and said, "Shoot."

"Can I get some help studyin' for physics? I know you're a kid-genius, probably the smartest in our year," Dean said, and he even sounded sincere.

"I don't know... I'm really not that smart and I don't even know where your class is up to, content-wise--" but he was cut off as Dean let out a loud laugh, despite his decidedly uncomfortable facial expression.

"I've sat next to you every lesson since the start'a the year, Cas."

"Oh," Castiel replied awkwardly. "I'm sorry. Yeah, I'll help you."

"Thank you so much!" Dean beamed. "Sunday afternoon, your place?"

"Sure," Castiel agreed, somewhat bemusedly.

"Awesome! Oh," Dean crouched in front Castiel before standing up and handing him a folded piece of paper. "Think you might'a dropped somethin'. See ya in class!" He grinned before bouncing off.

Castiel unfolded the paper with shaking hands.

_I really like you, Castiel. Like, god, I don't even know how to describe it. I like you so much that I'm writing you anonymous love letters that are more embarrassing than romantic. Sorry. This must be weird for you. I'm sorry._

Castiel ran his fingers over the careful letters and smiled. He hoped he would find out who was sending these letters before they lost interest in him. They kind of made his week.

+

"Hey, Dean, come in," Castiel opened the door to his house for the boy to enter. He was still somewhat confused as to why Dean had come to him of all people for help.

"Thank you so much for doin' this, Cas, I'm so screwed for tomorrow's test," Dean sighed with a guilty smile.

"Well, let's see if we can remedy that, shall we?" Castiel walked through his large house with Dean following him. They ended up seated at the kitchen table.

"So, what in particular are you struggling with?"

As it turned out, Dean was kind of a genius as well, which made his presence in Castiel's house all the more confusing. Castiel was going over the notes Dean had written before something occurred to him. Dean's handwriting... He hadn't noticed Dean was in his physics class before and they'd never had to write anything in food tech.

"Do we have any other classes together?" Castiel wondered aloud, "Your handwriting is very familiar." Dean coughed uncomfortably and shook his head. Castiel pursed his lips and stared at the notes for a moment longer.

"Oh," he looked up at Dean.

"Hey," Dean grinned guilty.

"You...?"

"Me," Dean confirmed.

" _Awesome,_ " Castiel said, smiling wider than humanly possible.


End file.
